1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to snow melting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved snow melting heater mat apparatus wherein the same is arranged to be positioned adjacent a vehicle permitting ease of access to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snow melting apparatus in mat construction has been utilized in the prior art. The access to vehicles, particularly during snow storms, is awkward, difficult, and even dangerous due to melting and freezing of snow. The instant invention attempts to provide an organization to melt and direct snow through a cellular matrix of the mat structures to provide for a grid construction to permit a relatively non-slip surface, as well as directing melting snow therethrough. The prior art has addressed snow melting mats of various types and such mats are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,057; 3,976,855; 4,258,248; and 4,314,772.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved snow melting heater mat apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.